The subject invention relates to articles that are appended to a horse to facilitate a person riding the horse. In general, the main article that is used for riding is a saddle that is appended around the middle girth of a horse.
In most instances, prior to appending the saddle to the middle back of a horse, it is somewhat essential to place a blanket or some type of similar covering over the horse's back in order to prevent the saddle from chafing or rubbing against the horse's back. Without using a backing blanket, chafing or rubbing by the saddle can cause the back of the horse to become raw and injured thereby.
Blankets or other plastic coverings that are in present use for saddle backings are not generally adequate to fully protect the horse's back. One of the problems with such backing members is that they do not conform to the external surface of the horse's back and are thereby inadequate for this purpose. This is particularly true for western-type saddles, English saddles, or other types of saddles that are presently in use. This invention is therefore directed to this end and the following objects of the subject invention are directed accordingly.